


Probi und das neuste StarkPhone

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: ...mmh... die Überschrift sagt alles...





	Probi und das neuste StarkPhone

Tony schaute mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf, als sein Probi wie ein Wirbelwind aus dem Fahrstuhl zu seinem Platz hetzte, nur um sich dann mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen hinzusetzen.  
„Hat da jemand ein… erfolgreiches Wochenende gehabt?“, neckte er den jüngeren Mann augenzwinkernd.   
Was ihm lediglich ein gutmütiges Augenrollen einbrachte.   
Doch der junge Agent erklärte voller Enthusiasmus:  
„Stark Industries hat in einer PR-Aktion 100 der neuesten Modelle der StarkPhones noch Wochen vor der Veröffentlichung verlost. Damit die ersten 100 Nutzer das Modell bereits auf Herz und Nieren prüfen können. Falls einem von uns sogar noch was auffallen sollte, können wir es direkt der Entwicklungsabteilung mitteilen.  
Und ich habe tatsächlich eines der Modelle gewonnen!  
Ich bin dabei!  
Ich habe das Paket heute morgen erhalten!“  
Tony beobachte amüsiert, wie Tim das Päckchen ehrfürchtig aus dem Rucksack holte und vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch absetzte.  
Wie der Jüngere vorsichtig das Papier entfernte und noch vorsichtiger die Versiegelung am Karton entfernte. Wie er zunächst mit großen Augen das schlanke Gerät in der Verpackung begutachtete. Es dann andächtig mit zitternden Fingern aus dem Karton löste.  
„Tony, ich halte das Neueste von Neuem, das Beste vom Besten in den Händen. Stark Industries ist die führendste Firma in allem was Elektronik angeht. Die sind ihrer Konkurrenz mehr als nur meilenweit voraus…“  
Damit verlor sich der Technikbegeisterte in der Kurzanleitung.  
Grinsend machte sich Tony wieder an die Arbeit.   
Ob sein Probi ihm glauben würde, wenn er sagte, dass er bei der Geburt dieses kleinen neuen Meisterstücks mitgeholfen hatte?  
Er mochte nicht so tief in der Materie drin stecken wie sein sexy Ingenieur. Aber man konnte nicht so lange mit Tony Stark verheiratet sein und nicht das ein oder andere aufschnappen.   
Gut, das was er aufschnappen nannte, brachte andere durch ihre Doktorarbeit…  
Leise in sich hineinlächelnd schrieb er weiter an seinem Bericht und hoffte, dass irgendjemand ein Foto von Tims Gesicht machen würde, sollte irgendwann mal bekannt werden, dass sein sexy Ingenieur und er verheiratet waren.


End file.
